You Don't Know One True Thing About Me
by yelliandewan
Summary: A poetry collection, each chapter told by a different character. R&R.
1. Alex

Everyone always thinks of you as one thing.  
And then you HAVE to be that be that one thing.  
24/7/365.

Everyone always thinks of me as the badass.  
The girl who doesn't give a shit.  
And I've never had a problem with that.

Probaly because I don't care what people think.  
Which is only going to cause them to label me even more  
And then I'm not sure if I care or not.

But sometimes I don't want to want to be the badass girl who doesn't give a shit.  
I'm not saying I want to be the innocent tree-hugger  
I'm just saying I want to be random

I don't want people to be scared of me,  
I just want to be the random girl walking by.  
But once you've got a label, that's impossible.


	2. Ellie

A/N: Yes, this is a poetry-fic. And I plan to have each chapter told by a different character. I was too excited about publishing it that I forgot to write the Author's Note in the last chapter. So I'm sorry. And even if I don't get reviews, I'll keep updating because I love it so much. But that doesn't me you shouldn't review. I'd at least like to know who's reading this. Also, the rest of the fic will contain spoilers, so spoiler free people might not want to read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation. gasp big surprise!

The worst part, by far  
Is everyone worrying.  
Maybe that's why you don't want to tell them.

It started with Paige.  
I loather her, she loathed me.  
But she still went on worrying.

With Paige, I knew it was going to get out in a matter of seconds.  
And it did.  
From then on, I was known as 'The Cutter'.

When it came to worrying, Marco was the best.  
He was worried, that was for sure.  
But since he knows me so well he could tell that I hated it.

So he hid it.  
The best thing about Marco is that it's harder for him to tell a secret than to keep one.  
And that's why I've always trusted him, even if it was hardly a secret anymore.

And then there was Sean.  
I loved how he very well knew about it,  
But he didn't think I was a freak because of it.

But he worried more than anyone else.  
Which is logical, because he's my boyfriend.  
(Or _was_ my boyfriend, who knows when he's miles away from home)

I know he's just looking out for me,  
But I'm sick of people looking out for me.


	3. JT

A/N: I'm not too good with this. JT is hard to write seeing as his storylines are mostly subplots. So please excuse me if it's a little OOC. And this contains spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation.

Every pretty girl is always  
Arrogant, superficial, and self-centered.  
That figures, I guess.

There's a pro and con to everything.  
And you have to learn the hard way that  
You'd rather have a girl who's

Sweet, caring, and smart.  
Manny was beautiful  
But it was one-sided the whole time

I was in love with her  
She was somewhere else.  
So it ended

You learn lessons from making mistakes  
So now, I'm one half  
Of a two-sided relationship

Which I've been trying to avoid for 4 years.  
But I guess after Manny  
I needed someone thoughtful.

Someone, not-so-superficial  
Someone who's grown over time but I never cared to notice  
Someone like Liberty Van Zandt.


	4. Paige

A/N: This is the last time I'll write that this will contain spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation.

Everyone says Fridays are better than any other day.  
That's true.  
Except for the last 10 minutes of school.

When each second seems like years.  
Especially in Ms. Kwan's English class  
Studying-you guessed it-more Shakespeare.

She gave us assigned seats,  
And obviously put Hazel on the other side of the room.  
Now I sit between Craig and Spinner

Because somebody forgot to tell her that any communication  
With ex-boyfriends  
Is against the law.

Ellie's sitting on Craig's right.  
Something happened and now they're constantly talking.  
I'd hate to admit it, but I know everybody's business at Degrassi

And not knowing why they're suddenly talking is driving me crazy.  
Maybe these 10 minutes seem longer than ever before because of the anticipation.  
In 10 minutes and 43 seconds, I'll get to see

Matt.  
Or Mr. Oleander during school hours.  
So every second feels like a century.


	5. Dylan

A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. I was out of town, and when it comes to fanfics I have to type it on my own computer for some reason. But yes, here is another chapter, which makes 5 in total and for someone who never finishes what she starts, that's pretty impressive. But my new year's resolution is to finish this, and it's incredibly fun to write : )

And I know I haven't gotten many reviews, but every one means the world to me. So keep them up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: the Next Generation.  
--  
I think Paige has caught on to the fact  
That we purposely rent bad movies  
For Saturday Movie Night.

And it's not because  
You can parody those easily  
But because when we have each other  
What's the point of paying attention?

Today it was my turn to choose a movie  
And I chose some movie called _Not Worth It  
_And if you asked me I couldn't tell you a thing about it.

Even when two hours earlier  
At the local video rental  
I didn't even bother reading the summary  
All I could think about was being with Marco.

It's kind of grown into a religious tradition.  
Since last May,  
When we first got together.

Now with my college and his student council president  
We hardly _both_ have free time  
So Saturday seems like the only day worth living for.

And there's always seeing  
Paige! With! No! Make up!  
That I always looked forward to  
Since it started.

Today she sits on the couch  
Her hair put up in a messy bun which she spent no more than 10 seconds working on  
Wearing sweatpants and an old oversized tee-shirt

Marco says he's had a long week  
I nod in agreement and pull him closer but don't say anything  
He's shivering non-stop and I put my arms around him

And he gives me a warm smile  
The one-of-a-kind type  
Which I'd do anything for

I don't care what movie we're watching  
But this moment is worth everything.  
---


	6. Craig

A/N: Woot! Six chapters!

Disclaimer: Nope, I haven't bought Degrassi in the past day. So yeah, I don't own it.

Joey says I've done homework on my bed for as long as he can remember  
And he doesn't get the sudden change  
Of how now I actually do it by the desk.

I find it hard to sleep there too  
I put on two layers of sheets  
I wish I could get a new bed.

I just can't stand the fact that a little over a year ago,  
I did Manny there,  
Not Ash, but Manny.

And then I think  
'What if she did have the baby?'  
Ash and I would've never gotten back together

I kind of wish I could have the bed from the hotel  
But it wouldn't fit  
And I'm in debt 'til I'm 40  
From thrashing the same hotel

I can't wait to get on with my life,  
Not have to share a room with this bed.  
Not only because I don't want to face the fact  
That I cheated on Ashley

But because I feel like a different person  
I don't mean bipolar  
That's well controlled now.  
I couldn't live with myself if I hurt Ash again.


	7. Emma

A/N: Yeah, I have no excuse for not updating. Sorry.

* * *

Everyone knows.  
And I mean everyone.  
Always asking 'Why?'

Maybe there is no reason,  
They say I'm changing  
Well, nothing lasts forever.

Change is good,  
In most cases  
And I'm still me.

I'm affected by the slightest bit of wind  
For better or for worse  
Light or dark.

I'm still so far from the horizon  
More to live, more to learn  
More to keep, more to give away.

* * *

A/N: You probably deserve something more than this, but I really the shortness to it, so you'll have to deal with it. Sorry, once again. 


End file.
